


[Podfic] Shalbatana

by Luzula (Luzula_podfic)



Category: Mars Trilogy - Kim Stanley Robinson
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-05
Updated: 2011-04-05
Packaged: 2018-12-21 20:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11952420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula_podfic/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: "Tell Nadia we've found a rover. Not one of ours."





	[Podfic] Shalbatana

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Shalbatana](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6629) by [ellen_fremedon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellen_fremedon/pseuds/ellen_fremedon). 



This story is fairly canon-dependent, and was also a bit of a challenge to read. I love these books, and was overjoyed when this story turned up at Yuletide--it just fit right into canon. Also, it has lots of landscape description, which is something I love, but which sadly doesn't turn up much in fanfic. 

Download [here](https://app.box.com/s/wernw2xrnc28ieuzbrt21b1a5980jo18). Length: 51 m 35 s.


End file.
